Hate turns to Love!
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Discord Leonhart, A laid back 17 year old likes Lone Strife, a perv who hates him with all his fiber and being. Oh well, Discord can still try to get him to love him. Rating will go up!


Discord Leonhart and Lone Strife! Hate turning to Love!

Neo: This fic...Well I just wanted to make it to introduce Discord Lion...

Discord: As long as I'm with my Lone-Chan.

Neo: If any of you have read Talinsquall's, "A Kitten's Pride," Then you know Lone Wolf that did...'things' to Leon that I don't want to talk about.

Leon: Don't mention it...

Cloud: What? just because I was dominant AND got you pregnant in the fic?

Leon:*Staring at Cloud angrily* I will rape you!

Lone: I'll do that to you first, Kitten.*Smirks*

Leon: *Gulps*

Neo: Anyways, this is an alternate universe. If it gets good feedback, I'll continue this...I'll leave it if you don't want a chapter fic...

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Lone Wolf,but Discord will kill me if I don't give him his love interest so talinsquall's gonna kill me. On to the fic.**

It was a very sunny morning. And the birds were chirping in the bright blue skies of Traverse Town.

"DISCOOOORD! GET UP, OR WE'LL BE LATE!" An angry voice shouted as a raven haired male bounced out of bed and groaned at the sun. He was not a morning person at all.

The teen named Discord was 17 years old and attended Radiant High School with his brother Leon, who's real name was Squall. Discord chuckled at how upset his little brother would get at the mention of his real name.

The black haired male then started to get ready for his daily day of High School. Hell on Earth if you asked him. Discord and Leon also looked similar, bu they actually weren't at all. Discord is six feet tall while Leon's two inches shorter than him. Leon's hair is dark brown, while his older brother's hair is black.

Leon and Discord were walking when they met up with a spiky haired blonde and another blonde, but his hair had a grayish tint to it. This would be Lone Strife. Discord smirked and tried to hug the spiky haired teen.

POW!

Discord was instantly punched in the face by said blonde who was angry.

"Don't ever try to touch me like that again you little perv!" Lone yelled at raven haired male on the ground, who was writhing in pain from the punch to the face.

"Itai! Lone-Chan that hurt!" Discord whined as he tried to get up. Cloud and Leon just grinned before Leon grabbed Cloud and picked him up bridal style. Discord looked at them and frowned. They were so happy together. Why can't he have that?

Leon and Cloud were known as the married couple in school. They were actually a couple as well. Leon had finally mustered the courage to ask the cute blonde out when Discord encouraged him. It was hilarious how Leon, the one who's always so cold to everyone he meets, the one who's always a loner, but draws a Crowd near him, was actually flustered and embarrassed the day he confessed to Cloud. Cloud was very cute about it and loved how Leon actually confessed to him.

Lone wasn't actually happy about it though. Discord still doesn't know why Lone can't be happy for his little brother.

As they arrived at the entrance way of the school, they were bombarded by paparazzi. Did I actually forget to mention that they were very popular. Even though he doesn't look it, Discord was a straight A student and he had good looks.

Also, Lone was famous for being a very dirty flirt among men. He would flirt with anyone(Except Discord), especially Leon, much to Cloud chagrin. Lone was such a hands on person too. He even grabbed Tifa Lockhart's breast fearlessly and dodged her famous punch that would send anyone flying.

"HI DISCORD!" A boy with a long bang and pink eyes greeted as he ran and hugged the older male. Everyone was staring in shock at how the eccentric Miyiko Sparkle was friends with Discord.

"Hey, Miyiko-Chan! How are doing?" Discord asked the smaller teen.

"Well, My brother says that I'm too chipper in the morning! I don't know what he's talking about!" Miyiko smiled as he chatted with Discord happily. The fan girls were shocked that the pretty boy Miyiko actually wasn't opposed by the handsome and intelligent Discord. Discord could see that the fan girls were chattering and whispering stupid things as per usual.

"Oy...Leon can you make them go away, please?" Cloud asked sweetly with his big crystal blue eyes. Leon smiled at the spiky blonde and then made the coldest stare that he could ever make. All the fan girls(and boys) were frozen in terror and couldn't move.

"Go...AWAY!" Leon said and they all dispersed like bugs in the open air. Cloud kissed Leon's cheek as a thank you. Leon blushed as he grinned. Discord and Lone had the same classes so they walked together to their class.

That was Gym.

Discord relished in Gym class because he can always get a glance of Lone's perfect plump bubble butt. Lone tries to act like he's a seme, but with that rear end he was rocking he was definitely an uke for sure. Discord had to control himself or he would have a 'problem.'

After they got dressed they went to the field and started to do physical activities. Discord was also a well known jock and Lone was too. He just didn't have the body type to actually be considered a jock. However, despite everyone's judgement Lone actually had a six pack.

Discord really, really liked Lone, but he knew the spiky haired teen would never love him back. Oh well, he'll keep trying his best to actually win the blonde's affections.

Later in the day, at lunch Discord was asked a weird question by his little brother. "What?"

"I'm thinking of having...sex..." Leon had muttered embarrassed at the mention of the word.

"With Cloud?"

"Who else idiot."

"So why are you asking me about this?"

"Y-you're more experienced in this field!" Leon stuttered as he yelled at his brother.

Discord just drank his strawberry milk from its carton.

"Is Cloud okay with it?" The raven haired male asked with his silver eyes blank as they stared at the brunette's grey ones. Leon just spluttered and was getting irritated.

"Of course he's okay with it asshole! Why do you think I'm asking y-"

"Then go for it!" Discord said seriously. Leon was shocked that his elder brother was giving him approval and encouraging him to make love to Cloud.

"Cloud's came to me with the same damn question in our AP Biology class. He really wants to do it with because he thinks that you'll leave him if he makes you wait too long. Besides, he's been having "Dreams" about it lately." Discord reported to the shocked brunette.

Lone was listening from another table. Who knew the idiot could actually listen to his little brother?

"So you mean, he really wants it?" Leon was shocked at the news he just received from Discord.

"Now show that Blondie's sexy ass what it's in for lil' bro!" Discord grinned a toothy grin as he gave the thumbs up.

Neo: That concludes Chapter 1 of this fic.

Cloud: You're sorta getting better at writing these fics on time Neo!

Neo: It's because my new RP buddy is a writing Major in my opinion and she has skilled vocabulary. Her name is Kellie1999.

Leon: Hn. You keep making New RP buddies huh?

Neo: SHUT UP YOU!

Discord: Read and review!


End file.
